


Blessing

by hirusen



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Cayde Had As A Kid, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Dreams, Drinking & Talking, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Gen, He Says So In His Journals, Memories, Memory Loss, Music, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: It had been decades since he could last remember seeing him...so...how..?





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> As I tagged, the story idea came to me when I read one of Cayde-6's journal entries that you can get in D2 from buying the treasure maps from Cayde. I think there's a lore video somewhere on YouTube going into a theory around Cayde having a family when he was human.
> 
> I've also created a Spotify playlist called Cayde's Ace and that's the music that gets mentioned in the story itself and the tag. Take a listen if you'd like! ^^

Cayde-6 leaned against the metal, pose casual as he watched the Guardians, new and old, run around to talk to him or Amanda. He smiled to himself as he watched all the familiar faces pass by, Guardians who jumped onto the table and trampled over his poor map, some nights standing on it to talk to him; he remembers that other Guardians or even his own Hunters would sit down on his map, just killing some time or talking to him. His Ghost, Minty, popped up, bouncing up and down next to him as she spotted one of his newest veteran Hunters, having been one of the thousands who helped siege the Red Legion infested Tower to help reclaim their home.

He was accompanied by a female Warlock--human--who he has come to know as Sarah. "There he is, my new Pathfinder!" The kid laughed warmly at the joking nickname. The Hunter was attractive--hey, Cayde swung both ways, he just didn't have time to date anymore--with short, messy raven hair, sunkissed skin, a healthy 5 o'clock shadow, and beautiful mis-matched eyes; his friend was also beautiful for she had slightly lighter skin, auburn hair with a striking blond highlight on one side, emerald eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye that could still be seen in the sea of freckles dressing her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "Hey Cayde, just checking in. Well, I am, at least." Sarah smacked his chest playfully, the smile on her lips showing her affection for Cayde's Hunter and he couldn't blame her for it.

"You gonna come?" "Nah, think I'll just hit up some patrols." Looks like they were heading separate ways for now. As Cayde watched the duo walk away, he realized something: he's never heard that Hunter's name. Sure, outside of the ones he's extremely close with, Cayde had too many Hunters to keep track of all their names (and why he favors calling his students by nicknames) but he knows he's heard all of their names at one point or another. Except him.  _Why is that? I mean, unless the kid was reborn as a Guardian right when we set siege to the Tower, I should have heard his name..._

Cayde hated when this feeling of a blank space washes over him; it was just like with anything he tried to remember of his past as a human, all fussy with most of the details blurred even more. He felt his head throb as he tried to recall one his more recently recovered memories, but all he got was the kid's face. "Huh...better talk to Ikora."

* * *

The Warlock Vanguard turned at the familiar whistle behind her. "It's been some time since we last spoke, Cayde. How are your Hunters?" "Not stuck in a library, no offense." She smiled one of her warmer grins, something that helped settled Cayde-6 when his nerves were acting like this. "How can I help?" "Well...you know how I've been slowly regaining some of my memories? I was trying to think of one of the newer ones, but..." Her smile dropped a little. "Is it not coming to you?" Cayde shook his head. "One of my Hunters is taking it's place at the moment." The ex-Crucible elite crossed her arms, concern on her features. "That is strange. Is it possible you knew them when you were human?"

"Maybe, I just..." Cayde scoffed, agitated. "There's no need to rush this, Cayde. You've been trying for years to properly recall your memories, it's only natural that some things would be harder to remember than others." Ikora spoke, her tone holding the reassurance Cayde didn't have at the moment. "Something the matter?" Ikora turned to Zavala as he entered the room, his eyes dancing between Cayde and his Warlock friend. "Cayde's having trouble recalling some memories." Zavala sighed softly, his eyes holding sympathy.

For as long as the duo has known him, Cayde has always had memory problems. It doesn't help that he wasn't an Exo created in a factory like the frames around the Tower, he was turned into an Exo; he was human before becoming an Exo and from that state became a Guardian, which only added more troubles to his already fragmented memory. Zavala's hand rest on his shoulder and Cayde gave him a weak grin. He really did hate worrying his friends like this, especially Zavala; he comes across as this Titan badass, ready to grind both the enemy and fellow Guardians to dust with his teeth, but in truth he's a big ol' teddy bear.

Cayde sighed. "Maybe I should just serenade this night..." "What?" A new voice called, holding a distant shock in his voice. They turned and Cayde saw that Hunter from earlier standing in the opening to the room, eyes wide. "What...did you just say?" "Maybe I should just serenade this night. Wh--" He couldn't even finish asking his question as the other closed the distance between them, a hand reaching up, but paused before touching Cayde's chest. He bit his lip, eyes showing that he was torn between saying something and letting the topic drop.

He inhaled a slow breath. "Does the name 'Ace' mean anything to you?" Cayde felt several sparks in his minds, once drowned out memories snapping into focus, if only for a moment; a woman he loved, a tune from century old music, and a boy, eyes mis-matched, and smiling up at him with all the love in the world. "It...yeah. I...I remember that name..." "Do you remember, when you took a job offer from Clovis Bray? To wipe away the debt you had?" Cayde nodded his head, memories flashing in and out. Ikora and Zavala looked on as the Hunter moved his hands to rest on Cayde's arms. "You wrote to me...told me that you did what you did so you could see mom and I again."

Cayde suddenly felt like he had been slapped.

His eyes never left the boy in front of him, he reached up and cupped a cheek in the palm of his hand; he didn't think his Hunter knew he was crying until he wiped away a tear.

"...Dad?"

 


End file.
